His
by CourtneyDuncan17
Summary: Courtney's life turned upside down when her new next door neighbour Duncan Knight came crashing in to her life. He was possesive, easily jelous and misunderstood. he was sensitive, loving and kind and everything Courtney needed in her hectic life. Even when things went rought around the edges Court knew she had someone to soften them up; her leather jacket wearing "Bad boy"
1. his

**HIS**

What did I tell you in the car earlier? Duncan whispered menacingly. His fist were clenched at his sides. "I don't know," I replied dumbly. Of course I actually knew, I just didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "Yes you do!" He almost shouted. "Tell me what I said in the car!" His body came closer to mine as my back hit the wall. His body was tight against mine. His warm breath fanning my cheeks. His breath came out in rags, almost as if he was panting. "Tell me, Courtney!" he barked. "For God sake, Duncan!" I yelled. "You said I wwas yours!


	2. (1) Sex God in a leather jacket

"God damn!" I gasped. My eyes were fully set on what looked like a sex god in a leather jacket. His dark hair whipped through the wind like a leaf on its branch, his eyes were so piercing they could be seen distinctly from my bedroom window.

My cheeks became flushed just looking at him, and I never blushed. The way his jean clad legs moved elegantly from his motorbike(of course he had a motorbike) would make any girl want to kiss the floor he walked on. And I knew no doubt they did.

This mysteriously, handsome guy had to be the new neighbor my mother had been telling me about for the last week. I should have taken more notice in what she was saying, she never told me he was a hot, troubled, future fantasy.

Suddenly, the boy looked up to the window where I was sweating, rooted to the spot. My eyes widened a fraction before I moved out of sight.

I wasn't one to go around eyeing every boy who looked like a male model, yet this boy made me do just that. But he was undeniably sexy, you couldn't really blame me.

I took a quick peak to see if the bad had gone, but I was fortunately mistaken, he was still there, stock still with one leg holding up him and his motorbike. His face blank and expressionless, yet aimed at me. I couldn't look away this time, I was motionless, immobile.

"Do you like what you see?"

The boy shouted from down . My eyes snapped away from his gorgeous body to look at my hands instead. I moved out of the window.

"I could say the same to you," I croaked loudly. I coughed away the blockage that prevented me from speaking like any other girl would.

"Well, I like what I " he stated. I blushed and started to fidget under his piercing gaze.

I rolled my eyes, of course; a player.

"Yeah, well I don't like what I see," I lied before snapping the curtains shut. I could still hear his throaty chuckle from inside the room.

"I know your lying!" he shouted.

"No, I'm really not, I shouted down even with the curtains still closed.

"now we all know that is not true. I'm Duncan by the way," Duncan bellowed. I whispered the name Duncan, to see what it felt like on my tongue, the name gave me shivers, such a hot name for a hot boy.

Why was I even calling him hot? No, I wasn't going to call him anything which would boost up his ego if he knew what I was thinking anymore. I was going to bully him in my mind, I was going to think negative of him. That's all I could do.

Yet even I knew I would never be able to live down to that statement.

"I'm Courtney," I stated back. I opened my curtains just a peak. Duncan was now off his motorbike and standing normally on his drive, looking up to my window.

"What a sexy name, I like the place." He shrugged. I blushed again mentally scolded my self for being way too easy on him.

Suddenly, a car pulled up to his drive way. A pink sports car with flowers car stickers randomly placed on the back. It was way too girly to be his dads, maybe it was his mom's?

I was very much mistaken, a gorgeous girl slid out of the car with so much elegance and grace. I nearly fell to the floor crying for mercy. Why couldn't I slide out of a car like that? Why couldn't I look like that was the real question.

"Come on baby," the girl purred and fondled Duncan. Duncan took his eyes away from me and weirdly, I was disappointed. Duncan looked back up to me and waved slightly before sauntering his way to the blonde's pink car. My eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and confusion.

His eyes showed regret, I could see that. But it was gone as soon as I was about to make sure. Maybe it was a fantasy, maybe it was all in my head.

But, god, I hated players so much. Was she that stupid she couldn't see what he was doing? He only wanted her for sex, you were idiotic not to see it.

But then I felt guilty for assuming things. Why did I always assume the worst? I had not right in doing so, yet I knew deep down I had to be true.

"Why was you looking up there for?" I heard her ask Duncan. Duncan shrugged dismissively before sliding into the the passenger seat without another word.

I was angry and annoyed for some reason. He said all of this to me even when he had a girlfriend? I knew from then on this boy was a player, a huge egoistical, arrogant player. I had to stay away from him, I was strong enough to not give in to desire and I knew I was definitely not going to give in to my new next door neighbor.

Deciding that I've had enough of sexually gazing at the boy next door, I made my way down stairs where I came face to face with my older sister.

"Courtney." Tammy sneered.

"Tammy." I sneered back. Tammy and I were not exactly 'friends' if you like. Tammy was a sly, blonde bimbo. Everything I wasn't. I had to admit, she was gorgeous, but if you count the definition of gorgeous as fake hair, fake nails and fake tan then I guess that's okay. She also faked get grades to get the attention she so desperately needed off my parents. Don't ask me how she did it because I would not be able to tell you, I have no clue myself. She was star daughter, still, everything I wasn't

"Haven't you done your hair today? You look disgusting." Tammy said with a look of disgust. I rolled my eyes, I should have been angry but truth is, I wasn't. I have been through this for the last 17 years of living, I was used to it by now.

"Start looking natural and then talk to me about how disgusting I look." I muttered back.

"Courtney! Don't say such nasty things to your sister." My mother scolded while walking into the kitchen with an apron on and a wooden spoon in her hand.

"She started it!" I stated childishly while pointing to Tammy. Tammy gazed at me with a victorious smirk and a challenging wink.

"I don't care started it, im finishing it. Now both of you get ready, the Knights are coming over for a welcoming dinner this evening." My mother, Linda, exclaimed.

"I-is that….them?" I asked while pointing to the left, indicating the house next door where Duncan now lived. My mother nodded. I tilted my head back and groaned.

"What's the matter with you? Another person doesn't like you?" Tammy viciously asked. I decided to ignore her comment, knowing nothing would come out of it apart from a scolding off my so called mother.

I turned around and made my way back upstairs and into my room, a place of peace and freedom. I peaked out the curtains again, to check if Duncan really was gone, I didn't know weather to be delighted or upset at the fact he wasn't there.

"Only because he's hot, Courtney," I whispered to myself. I fell backwards on the bed and closed my eyes for just a second.

He was the most gorgeous boy I had ever laid eyes on, yet I know his heart was ice. He has no sympathy to the girls he humps and dumps, he just does it. He has no empathy for them, maybe someday someone will teach him a lesson and I hope im there to see it.

"They'll be here soon!" mother shouted from down stairs. I huffed in annoyance before dragging my petite body to the shower and letting the warm water wash all my thoughts.

After a quick shower I put on one of my best outfits which only consisted of jeans, and a knitted jumper. I didn't wear dresses, I didn't dress smart most of the time either, this was smart for me and the only outfit I owned which was actually appropriate for times like these.

About half an hour later, a shrilling sound resonated around the house. David, my father, made his way to the door to welcome our new next door neighbors into our home.

I made my way down stairs and was instantly confused yet relieved that Duncan wasn't here. Maybe he didn't live there after all.

"My son will be here soon, he's just out at the moment." A blond haired woman stated with a look of embarrassment and annoyance. I instantly had butterflies in my stomach. Why? Because this women mentioned her son, who must be Duncan.

He definitely had my attention, but I didn't want to get close to a boy like Duncan. I hated boys like him, and I knew I had to stay away.


	3. (2) My Knight In Shining Armour

The door bell rang atleast half an hour after everyone was settled at the dinner table. I waited for somebody to go and get the door as I knew it was Duncan.

"Go and get the door, honey." My mother sugar coated her usual anger.

"Why can't-" I was about to protest.

"Just go and let Duncan in." I huffed and slowly hauled myself t the door. I took a deep breath before opening the door slightly.

"Oh, hey," Duncan smirked. He looked so much hotter when up close. His skin was flawless and his dark hair looked shinier than ever. His leather jacket was still hugged to his skin. His eyes were even more piercing.

"Just come in and shut up," I mumbled. Duncan came into my mouse with confidence and style. Without further instruction, he made his way to the dinner table.

"What took you so long?" I heard his father, Dylan, ask.

"Had to take care of a few things." He stated before greeting my family and sitting down in the seat next to mine. I groaned before making my way into the dining room with a fake smile plastered onto my face. I sat down and scooted my chair further away from Duncan.

Everything was silence for a couple of minutes while my mother dished out the food. I sat there twiddling my thumbs in awkwardness, not knowing what to do or say.

"So, Duncan, who is this girl your mother told us about?" my father asked. Duncan shrugged without a care.

"Her name's Lindsey. We've been dating for a couple of months." Duncan stated.

"So things are serious then, yes?"

"No." I looked up to Duncan in confusion.

"You don't like her?" I asked.

"Yes, I like her, But for different things." Duncan explained while looking in my direction. My eyes widened in understanding and I quickly adverted my eyes to the table cloth.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. As far as I knew, we were not expecting anybody else. Out of curiosity I jumped up to answer the door.

"Courtney, hi." My ex boyfriend, Trent, was leaning against the door frame in his plain white top and light washed jeans.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered hissed. I wasn't happy Trent was here, I wanted him gone, I never wanted to see him again.

Trent and I had been dating for just over a year when he decided to cheat on me behind my back. I didn't think Trent was capable of anything like that as he was usually quite a quiet and polite boy. I guess you really did have to watch the quiet ones. I trusted him, yet he used that to his advantage and ended up killing our relationship. To this day forward I still hadn't forgiven him.

"I came to say sorry. The guilt is eating me and I miss you so so much." Trent stated, the guilt in his eyes evident. I didn't want to keep a grudge, but what he did really hurt me and I wasn't going to give in so easily.

"What you did was unforgivable. Just go away." Trent suddenly stepped forward to sandwich me between the wall and his lean body.

"I cant leave again. I miss you, baby." Trent whispered in my ear.

"Why did you cheat on me then? Asshole." I bit out.

"It was an accident. I was incredibly drunk and horny that night. You never wanted to do anything with me, you would always make up excuses-"

"Saying I wasn't ready isnt an excuse!" I said in frustration.

"Well, I was ready babe. You want to satisfy my needs, but this girl did. I was drunk, cut me some slack."

"You were in a relationship, Trent! A relationship where we were both meant to be loyal and trustworthy to eachother. We were together and you completely ruined it. Don't you dare blame this on me, the drink or the other girl, this was all your fault, and right now I don't want to talk to you, or be near you. We are done, Trent. Done!" I shouted in anger. Suddenly, Trent crashed his lips to mine.

I groaned in anger and tried to push away, but he was just too heavy to budge. His rough hands started to make their way across my body and to my breasts. I instantly bit down on Trent's lip, causing him to groan in pain. But still didn't stop him, infact, it made him stronger against my fragile body.

I started to shake my head, causing his lips to discard from mine. Trent's hands were still crawling across my body, getting lower and lower. I pulled my hand back and lunged for his face, but he caught my fist just in time.

"There is no need for that, babe. Im horny and so are you, I just know it." Trent whispered huskily before burying his hands into my pants. I screamed suddenly, to try and get somebody's attention through the walls.

"Get off of her. Now" A deep and angry voice came out from behind. Trent stopped what he was doing and turned around slowly. "I said, get off of her." Duncan continued in an authoritative voice. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Who the fuck are you?" Trent bit out in anger.

"I could ask the same thing." Duncan snapped.

"I'm Courtney's boyfriend."

"No you're not. Ex boyfriend, Trent. Ex." I emphasized. Duncan made his way beside me and wrapped an arm around my body.

I had this urge to slap him and tell him to knock it off, but I knew what he was trying to do. And on the plus side, I was comfortable under his arm. I felt protected and safe.

"I'm her boyfriend." He lied. "Now, go home and take a cold shower." Duncan demanded in a low tone. Duncan wasn't to be messed with, he was inches taller than Trent and much more muscular. "Im going to count to three. Trent, and if you are not gone, im going to have to haul you out." Duncan continued.

Trent gave me one last look before huffing in anger and making his way outside again.

"I know he's lying. Of course he isnt your boyfriend. You're a slut and nobody wants you!" Trent shouted in anger as the door closed.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, even though I was hurt. I shouldn't have been, I knew I wasn't a slut because I was still a virgin, but his words still hurt.

Duncan turned to me with a look of worry and anger on his face.

"Who the fuck is that? Trent fucking asshole?" Duncan snapped angrily.

"Yep. Trent the asshole." I whispered

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay." I replied shakily. Duncan's face suddenly changed, it went from worried to blank in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, good," he stated bluntly before turning around and making his way into the dining room again. I looked at his back confusion. His mood changed instantly before my eyes.

I followed after Duncan. "she saw a spider and I had to kill it." Duncan lied to our parents.

"Is that why you screamed? But Courtney isn't scared of-"

"This one was a big one." Duncan cut off my mother to explain. My mother nodded slowly before continuing to eat her food. She wasn't interested at all.

It was funny how nobody had come to see if I was alright, well, Duncan did, but the rest of them must of ignored me , or they just didn't care. Either way I was glad only Duncan came to the rescue, it would have been much more awkward otherwise.

After an awkward dinner, we all made our way to the living room. Everyone sat down to watch an hour of television.

As they were doing this, I made my way to my bedroom, hoping for some peace and quiet.

I couldn't get the images of Trent out of my mind. Every image disgusted me, making me feel sick to the stomach. He was a sick boy, a sick and twisted boy. I hated him. I despised him. I use to think I loved him, but underneath, all he was was an inconsiderate ass wipe.

The door opened suddenly and Duncan sauntered his way in without a word.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Why are you sat in the dark?" he asked, completely ignoring my question.

"Don't answer my question with another question." I snapped. "What are you doing here?" I asked again. Duncan shrugged.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Not that I care its just because of that Trent," Duncan explained. I looked down in sadness.

"I'm fine, honestly, I'm ok. I came up here for some peace and quiet, thanks." I said, hoping he would leave, yet he stood there as if he wasn't going to budge at all.

"You're up here and you cant stop replaying what happened." He stated matter of factly.

"That's not true." I stated, even though it was. How could he have known? Was I an open book?

"Don't lie to me." He tensed. "Come down stairs and forget about it," he suggested. I shook my head.

"I'm fine up here, honestly."

"Come on, do it for your Knight shinning armor." Duncan smirked playfully, his mood changing as fast as anything I had seen.

"More like a twat in tin foil." I stated. Duncan gasped.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

"I said, more like a twat in tin foil." I repeated.

"That really isnt nice. You have a lot to learn about me, Courtney."

"Well, we don't know eachother so we have a lot to learn about each other, now please, go away," I pleaded.

"And here I was thinking you'd invited me into your room with opened arms," he shook his head. I scrunched up my nose.

"What did you expect? A slumber party where we do each others hair and makeup?" I scoffed. He smiled, showing his perfectly white teeths.

"Now, that's an appealing thought,"

"A sight for sore eyes," I muttered.

I didn't know what he was doing, his feet planted on the floor while lodged his hands into his pockets. Yet his presence made me antsy, and I didn't like that.

"Guess what?" Duncan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What?"

"Im starting school with you next week," Duncan stated. I groaned. "Don't groan. Its going to be fun." Duncan winked playfully before turning around and waltzing to the door. "I've got a few fun ideas already." As soon as he left I groaned again. I laid my head on my pillow, face down.

Damn him.


	4. (3) Thrown about like a gossip magazine

I jump out of bed with a startled face and a beating heart.

"Why, you look good in the morning Courtney." A voice came out from the doorway. I jumped again and scrambled for the blankets on top of the bed. Once I felt them I pulled them down to make sure they were covering any exposed skin.

"What the hell, Duncan?" I croaked while squinting my eyes to see Duncan properly. He was stood there in his leather jacket and his tight fitted jeans. Everything looked snug, I must admit.

"It's school this morning and as I am the new boy, I don't want to be late." He stated, I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration.

"Well, why don't you go to school then? You know, on your own." I asked, like I was talking to a toddler. Duncan scowled.

"Because your mother asked me to take you this morning-"

"Why in Gods name would she do that?" I asked angrily. He shrugged.

"Because you don't have a car, so I offered to take you." He answered with a smirk. I groaned. I knew I should have gotten a car when I had a chance.

"For God sake,"

"Shut it." He demanded. "No moaning, now go and get dressed or I'll be force to dress you myself, would you want that?" he eyebrows arched. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hell no!" I all but screeched. He laughed.

"So, go and get dressed!" he commanded. I sighed and stomped to the shower.

"Go downstairs and I'll be down soon!" I shouted before getting in the shower. I stayed there for a maximum of ten minutes, trying to wash the grit and dirt from my body.

The towel I wrapped around my body was warm and comforting as soon as the cold hair hit my body when I stepped out of the shower. With a sudden spring to my step and a whistle coming from my lips to a tune I didn't even recognise myself, I made my way into my bedroom.

I let go of my towel as soon as I faced my wardrobe.

"Shit." I heard a groan come from behind me. I screamed.

"Duncan, what the fuck!" I screeched as I turned around, suddenly realising I was fully naked and having to hid myself with my hands. The towel was whipped underneath me in a split second.

"Fuck, me." He whispered. "Jesus, Courtney." He said in a hoarsed voice before making his way over me, closing me against the wall.

"Get out." I bit between my teeth.

"Oh good God no. I can't take my eyes off your sexy body." He whistled while his eyes raked over my body.

I squirmed away. "Get the fuck away from me,"

He laughed, "I'm sorry,"

"You're not sorry," I responded angrily as I picked up my towel and wrapped it around my body, protecting as much dignity I had left.

"You're a good girl, a virgin, am I right?" he asked, I looked at him angrily.

"I like being a good girl, I'm proud I don't have sex," I stated. "And don't get involved in my business,"

"Good on you," he smirked, without responding to my last statement. Purposely I knew.

"Don't be a dick, look, Duncan, you're a player, I don't need people like you in my life," I said.

"I may come across as a hormonal player boy, Courtney, but I've been brought up to do things with a girl when she's ready and wanting and most of them are, it's just innocent sex with girls who want it too," he answered. "Stop calling me a player,"

"Aren't they sluts? Why would you want to shag anything that walks? How is that even appetising?" It had always baffled me. He shrugged.

"That's my buisness,"

"Oh so you can protect your business but mine shall be thrown about like a gossip magazine?" I asked annoyed.

"Well," was his only reply.

"I hate boys like you," I muttered.

"Oh thanks," he muttered sarcastically.

"It's okay, look, can you leave now?" I pleaded. He didn't move. "Go!" he smirked before walking to the door.

"Quickly get ready, we're going to be late for school otherwise. I'll go downstairs." Duncan said before retreating to the door. He sure knew how to press all the wrong buttons. He sure knew how to wind me up.

I quickly got ready and made my way downstairs as soon I was.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded as soon as I reached the front door.

Duncan led me to his car, I jumped in after looking at the sleek machine with awe. Duncan smirked.

"Beautiful isn't she?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered, still in awe of the leather seats.

Obviously, he was made of money, I mean, my family wasn't short of a few dollars, but no way would I ever be allowed a car like this, I didn't even have a car. Yet he lived in the same area as me, which I found completely unfair. We obviously had the same amount of money, so where was my machine? I guess I didn't really care, really.

"Let's get you to school," he whispered before starting the car.


	5. (4) I'm not an asshole

School was absolutely awful. Duncan had suddenly become 'Mr Popular' especially with the ladies, and I was frustrated and clammy all day.

The cafeteria was full of chattering teenagers, all giving me a headache, and Duncan sat there with the most gorgeous girls in the school on his arm.

"Lovely." I whispered to myself sarcastically. He was already taking over the school, and that annoyed me.

"Courtney!" I suddenly heard a voice shout out behind me. I turned around abruptly.

"Cody!" I shouted with glee. Cody had always been one of my good friends, he was gorgeous, caring and totally gay. I went up to hug him tightly.

"How are you, girl?" he asked. "and who is that piece of new meat over there?" he giggled. I looked at him warningly.

"Don't ask, Cody, don't ask." I said while kissing him on the cheek and sitting back down, Cody sat down beside me.

"Snatched him up already?" he asked teasingly. I scoffed.

"No, I wouldn't piss on him if he was on fire," I let out angrily, while I looked over at him. His eyes were dark and daring.

"Damn, girl, calm down before you set yourself on fire. Already fallen out with the new boy?" I put my hand up to stop him.

"No, we haven't communicated much, he just looked like a player and I don't like players." I but through my teeth. I was still angry.

Suddenly, the bell rang, telling us it was the end of lunch. Cody and I made our way to next lesson. I gave Cody a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek and a tight hug before telling him to text me. I made my way out of the cafeteria and into the hallway full of sweaty teenage bodies. I hated this.

Suddenly, my body felt light as I was pulled into a cupboard.

"What the-" I nearly screamed. A hand came down to clamp my mouth shut.

"It's me." Duncan barked quietly. I looked up into his eyes, they were ablaze with anger and fire. I pushed his hand off of my mouth.

"Duncan! What in God's name are you doing?" I angrily hissed.

"I could ask the same thing !" he snapped. "Who was that boy? Forgot to tell me you had a boyfriend?" his mouth was sent into a thin line.

I could have burst out laughing but somehow suppressed it. Cody didn't look even a tiny bit straight obviously for a quite a clever guy he could have guessed that. The thought made me want to laugh even harder.

"I don't know what you're on about." I said.

"You know damn well what I'm on about." He replied angrily.

"What's it to you?" I asked. This was stupid. Incredibly stupid.

Who did he think he was? Manhandling me and going on like he was the victim here. No, obviously I was.

"Nothing I don't care," he turned away.

"Neither do I," I snapped back childishly. I hated him, he was a dick and he deserved to know it.

"Good," he snapped. His body was tense.

"Were you like this in your old school?"

"Like what?" I scoffed exasperated. "Like an asshole, that's what!" he shook his head as he turned to face me.

"No," he stated. "I'm not an asshole, don't call me that," I had obviously hit a nerve.

"Why not? You are an asshole, I mean, you don't really make first impressions," I snickered. His eyes turned dark with anger.

"Don't call me an asshole!" He all but yelled. I took a step back.

I had only wanted to wind him up, but I didn't know he was this touchy about it. But why? Was my only question. He let out a long breath.

"You don't know me," he whispered fiercely. "You don't know me, you'll never know me, so keep your stupid thoughts to yourself." He pushed himself out of the cupboard and closed the door in temper.

I stood there, in shock, no knowing where to go from here, I had hone too far. Shit.


	6. (5) Don't lie to me

_You don't know me, you'll never know me, so keep your stupid thoughts to yourself._

He kept replaying inside my head like a broken record. I didn't know him. I was horrible to him.

"Courtney," someone snapped me out of my reverie, I dint know whether to laugh or cry.

"What?" I asked disorientated. I looked up into the eyes of Cody, his eyes looking back at me in narrowed slits.

"Day dreaming?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I can't even remember now," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes. Just as I was about to open my mouth, a voice interrupted me.

"Courtney," a husky voice whispered into my ear, I shivered, my heart began beating at an abnormal pace, I knew it was him.

"Duncan," I spun around with my back against Cody in shock. Duncan's eyes turned to a darker shade of blue

He had come to talk to me, he wasn't mad at me anymore, or I hope he wasn't.

"Who's that?" Duncan asked while eyeing up Cody. I rolled my eyes mentally."

"Duncan, this is Cody," I introduced. Cody went to shake his hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you,"

"Yeah," Duncan grumbled. He suddenly took hold of my hand tightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked, stunned.

"Taking you home," he let out. I stood firmly grounded to the floor.

"Why?" I asked. Did he really need to take me home right this second?

"How else are you going to get home?"

"Just give me two minutes," I stated.

"No. you're coming with me now," he said. I sighed, just as I was about to accept, Cody cut me off.

"Leave her alone," Cody said.

"Who are you again?" he asked rudely. Cody shook his head.

"Courtney's boyfriend," Cody lied. I looked at him in panic.

"What-"

"Courtney," Cody said in warning with that look on his face as if he was telling me to go along with it. I wasn't so sure.

"Don't lie to me," Duncan replied.

"I'm not lying to you,"

"Is that true, Courtney?" Duncan looked at me, a blazing looked which scared me.

"Yes," I just about got out. Suddenly, Duncan took my body into his arms and took me over his shoulder.

"Bullshit," was his only reply as I sat on his back yelling from him to put me down. Cody stood there with a smirk. Oh what had he just done?

"Duncan!" I yelled as I glared Cody.

"I told you not to lie to me, I don't like it," Duncan said with a look of anger in his eyes. You didn't want to mess with him, not now. Cody took a step back and smiled. He waved before turning his back and leaving.

"Cody you utter nonse." I whispered under my breath. What had he just done?

Not only had he left me with Mr mood swing, but he had also aggravated him more than he should have. And I was the one who had to handle him, and put up with him.

Duncan took me to his car, he opened the door and threw me onto the passenger seat while he buckled up my seatbelt. As soon as he got to the drivers seat, he reversed the car onto the road.

He looked focused and in thought, yet his eyebrows were still furrowed in anger.

"You make me son angry," he let out.

"Good," I replied. "I'm glad,"

"Don't push it, Courtney," he clenched his teeth.

"Stop telling me what to do," I muttered disobediently. I looked out of the window.

Duncan had only known me for two seconds and he was already demanding and annoying.

He was a player, he liked sex, he liked the games, and I'm positive he liked the chase and the challenge.

And I was giving him that. But I'd rather give him the adrenaline and determination with the challenge rather than giving him my innocence. But I'm not sure that's what he wanted.

In fact, I wasn't sure what he wanted.

"I will do what I want, Courtney," he replied.

"why are you such a-"

"Dick?" he cut me off. I nodded.

"Yeah, a dick, why are you such a dick?"

"Because you making me a dick,"

"What because I tell you what I think?" I asked angrily. "You're not really a gentleman are you? You could at least try treating me with a abit more respect and maybe try being friendly, it wouldn't hurt,"

"I am a gentleman," he stated angrily. "Don't assume things,"

"Well you haven't really given me anything as evidence to show me that you are a gentleman, Duncan, all you've showed me is that you're a dick who thinks about your dick,"


	7. (6) Smile for me

"Courtney!" My mother screeched. "Courtney!"

"What?" I snapped while jumping from my bed. "what do you want?" I asked, annoyed. I was just thinking about Duncan and his words, I didn't know why.

Her hand laid on her hips while she pursed her lips.

"You're so very rude, Courtney. Can't you be more like your sister?"

"A whore?" I sneered. Her eyes turned anger. I knew bad mouthing Tammy would hurt my mother the most, after all, she was her little girl. Unlike me.

"That's enough!" She shouted. I laughed in her face. "What has gotten into you?"

"Not a dick, Tammy's answer will be different though," I replied.

My mother shook her head before stomping back into the kitchen. I followed after her.

She turned abruptly to face me, Tammy came through the doors to sit onto the chair.

"You're so disrespectful to your sister!" she yelled in my face, her anger coming back. Tammy looked at me with accusing eyes.

"What has she told you?"

"She's being ever so nasty to you, Tammy, ever so nasty," she faked a saddened looked. I scoffed.

"For Christ sake," I muttered under my breath.

"You're such a bitch!" Tammy screeched. My mother nodded her head.

"You shouldn't be in this family, you're a disgrace, and embarrassment!" she sneered.

"I'm an embarrassment?" I asked while pointing at myself. "Do you know your precious little daughter whores herself about? Do you know your daughter is the biggest slut in this town has ever had. Do you even know that she fucked your best friend's husband?" I screamed in anger.

I hadn't mean to said that, it was one of Tammy's, it was my mothers. My face snapped to the side, hurting my neck in the process. My cheek stung. Tears came to my eyes.

"You deserved that, you little bitch," she said while nursing her hand. Tammy had her head on the table as she faked sobbed.

"Fuck you, you're the biggest bitch I know. You're not my mother, you're dead to me," I let out with so much anger and hatred falling from my mouth. "And Tammy was always dead to me, you have no idea who she is, and you call yourself a mother?" I scoffed.

I turned around and left them. The tears falling from my eyes. I had to leave, I couldn't stay here. I ran out from the house and made my way to Duncan's house without even a second thought.

I needed somebody, & the only person I could go to right now was Duncan's. Why? I don't know. I just knew he could distract me, he did with his demanding and annoying ways.

As soon as he opened the door, I ran into his arms.

I hated to show him my vulnerability, but now I was too weak to care.

"Woah, what's the matter?" he croaked as he began stroking my hair. I sobbed into his black shirt, I sobbed until my eyes were raw.

He pulled me back to take a look at my face and my body, checking if I had been hurt. His eyes turned dark with anger, he must have seen the hand mark on my cheek.

"What did this bastard do to you?" he bit. I shook my head. He wiped my tears as I hiccupped.

"It was my mother," I started crying again. I told him everything. Every single thing.

"And she slapped me, she called me a bitch and slapped me. I told her she was dead to me." I yelled as I fell into his arms again.

He cooed me, rocked me back and forth as I continued to cry. I had had enough of crying, I didn't want this.

"I'm sorry,: I sniffed. "I didn't mean to burden you with my luggage.

"Don't be stupid," Duncan wrapped his arms around shoulders. "I'm here for you," he soothed. I nodded my head.

"I don't know what to do,"

"I am so angry I would go to your house and tell her what I think," his body was shaking. I tried to calm him down.

"Don't do anything," I whispered. He sighed.

"Fine,"

"Thank you," I took a step back and looked into his eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes.

"Please smile for me. I don't want to see you upset, you're braking my heart," he frowned. I gave him a small smile, hoping to reassure him.

Yet the statement surprised me. I knew he was only trying to make me happy.

"I'm fine, I promise," yet I didn't know if I was telling the truth.

She was supposed to be my mother, she gave birth to me, I'm her daughter yet she treats me like a piece of shit on the floor.

I couldn't go through this again. She was an evil, manipulating woman, and I couldn't say it, but I did.

"How about a hot chocolate?" h3 asked softly . "I make the best hot chocolate there is, it'll for sure make you feel better." He smiled. I smiled and nodded my head.

He picked me up into his strong arms, and this time I didn't kick up a fuss. I was too exhausted, and I enjoyed Duncan's company too much.

He was actually being sweet. He was actually being a gentleman right now. Maybe I did underestimated him.

He sat me onto the kitchen island, my legs swinging off the edge. I watched him move, his biceps buldging whenever he moved. He reached up into the cupboards, his lower belly on show.

"Here you go," he said as he placed the hot chocolate by the side of me. I brought the cup to my lips and sighed in satisfaction.

"This is great," I moaned. He chuckled.

"I know," I moaned again as I took another sip. "I wish you wouldn't moan, Courtney," he told me. I looked at dead panned.

"Sorry," I laughed.

Once I finished my cup, he picked me up again.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My room, you're staying the night,"

"But-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You will be staying, I will not allow you to go back home with your mother, I will not allow it," he replied sternly. I sighed.

"Fine," it's not as if I wanted to go home anyways.

"Good," he said. He chucked me onto the bed as I giggled. He sighed. He then chucked a top and some boxers at me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Take a shower," he demanded.

"Always demanding," I replied playfully. He smiled.

"Always,"


	8. (7) Look, it's me

"when are your parents coming home?" I asked while I sat crossed legged on the end of Duncan's bed. Duncan was stretched out besides me with his head against the wall.

"Not until tomorrow, so we have the whole place to ourselves," I tok a look at him, his piercing eyes were trained on me and he wore that smirk like a tight fitted top.

And it was as if he could see my thoughts, looking right into my soul.

Duncan had taken my mind off my mother and my sister, and finally I was smiling again. I had so much thanking to do, but for now I wanted to enjoy the company I had.

Duncan was being so sweet, so caring. I loved this side of him, the side not many people saw. It's not as if I saw it at all, but now I had, I loved it.

"what are you thinking about?" he asked as he now sat up, his full attention trained on me.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "Nothing at all, just daydreaming,"

"Right," he replied sarcastically.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," he smiled

I took in his room. It was dark, chilling almost, yet it was surprisingly comfortable.

It definitely fitted Duncan, dark, secretive, closed and manly. It was quite bland and boring, there were no posters or pictures to mark this room as his. I knew I had to change that.

I got up and made my way to Duncan's laptop, luckily the printer was situated just next door to the laptop.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously. I turned around and smiled.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," I replied as o logged onto his laptop.

I went on a search to find a picture of me, I didn't know whether I was doing this just to wind him up or whether it was because I wanted to. I guess it was abit of both.

I found a suitable picture off of Facebook, and went on to printing the photo out.

"I'm really curious as to why you're using my printer," he said from the bed.

"Good, stay curious," I said absentmindingly as I concentrated on the printer.

"I hate not knowing," he muttered under his breath. "She's lethal I tell you,"

"Will you promise me one thing?" I asked mischievously. He looked at me skeptically.

"Depends what it is,"

"Promise to keep an open mind?"

He arched his brow.

"Show me first, I suppose I'll keep an open mind though," he smiled wickedly. I nodded my head.

Once the printer had finished printing my picture, I found some sticky tape lying about and told Duncan to close his eyes. Luckily, he did as he was told.

I stuck the photo up on his wall and told him to open his eyes.

"Look, it's me," I smiled playfully. He smiled. K was hoping to wind him up, but his reply shocked me.

You know where it would look better?" he asked. I shook my head, but he pointed to the ceiling.

"Why?" he shrugged his shoulders in reply.

" I Like it, I do like that photo," he peered at it again. "No, I like it," he seemed almost happy with it, happy with himself. I guessed that backfired.

I went to take it down, but he stopped me.

"Don't take it down," he ordered.

"Why not?"

"Because I want it to stay there, plus you just wasted a piece of paper, I might aswell use it," I smiled in replied.

"Fine," I laughed as I dived back onto the bed. At least his room had a little more character, even if it was the wrong kind.

"You are-" suddenly I was cut off by the door bell. Duncan jumped up from the bed and made his way to the door.

"Keep that thought, I'll be back in a few seconds," he held up an indicating finger.

I sat there on Duncan's bed, twiddling my thumbs.

It had been almost 10 minutes since Duncan had gone to see who was at that door. I had suddenly become curious. I got up to investigate.

"Baby, you're so sexy, definitely the hottest guy in school, I'm so glad you moved here," a sultry voice said. I took a closer look as I stood at the top of the stairs, carefully not to make a sound.

Suddenly, a long black haired girl made her way forward, circled her arms around Duncan's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Something like jealousy made it's way to the pit of my stomach, I was angry, upset. This was all I needed.

Duncan didn't let go, he put his hands on her hips, looking like he was enjoying it. I clenched my fist.

With a sudden deflating and defeat feeling. I ran down the stairs and pushed past them both. I couldn't witness it anymore.

Before they even registered I had gone, I ran as fast as I could, away.

Why was I running? It wasn't my business who he banged. It wasn't my business at all. I just felt something so strong and I was so confused.

A hand grabbed out to get me, it was Duncan's.

"Where are you going?" he panted. He was obviously faster than me. I was trapped.

"Away from you," I sneered.

"Don't be like this, Courtney, come back and let me explain," he pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it," I replied angrily.

"Court-"

"I said I don't want to hear it!" I bellowed. Why was I so upset? I didn't know. Did jealousy really rear it's ugly head?

Or was I because of what happened today? Was this just an excuse to cry again?

"Let me explain!" he barked.

"No, you're a pathetic man whore,"

"That's enough!" he roared. "That's an absolute fucking enough, Courtney! You can't run away and not let me explain! Your assumptions are wrong, can't you see that?" he yelled. I took a step back in fear. His chest rose up and down rapidly. He sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay, I get it," I whispered before retreating backwards.

"Don't leave, Courtney, you can't go out at this time,"

"Why do you care?" I snapped. His eyes were ablaze.

"Don't be a bitch,"

I pointed to myself, "Me? A bitch?" I scoffed as tears made their way down my cheeks. "You're just like my mother, like my sister, you're a dick Duncan," I began to sob. I was never this weak, yet I couldn't find myself to stop.

"Shyt, I am sorry, Courtney," his face deflated. He made his way to me as I took a step away.

"Don't come near me," I sniffed. "leave me be," I bit through angry tears.

"Courtney, please, come to me," he said as he opened his arms. His face looked so Vulnerable, so young.

"Never,"

"Courtney, please, sweetheart, listen to me. You're upset, I get it, but you need to come back home with me, you can't be on your own out here," he pleaded. I was torn.

"Just go Duncan, I don't want to see you," I sobbed.

"Courtney, come to me,"

"I'm not a dog!" I yelled. The anger coming back, I had steam to blow and my only target was Duncan.

"Courtney, you're not a dog, but please, please come with me," he pleaded so desperately, so softly, as if he was talking to a child. It angered me, yet my features softened anyway.

Suddenly, with a feeling of desperation, I ran into his arms, my face finding his shirt once more today as I sobbed.

It was unfair to take out all my anger on Duncan, I had no right to do so

Right now Duncan was all I had, I needed him.

It wasn't my business at all. Duncan and I were friends, we didn't need to get involved in each other's business.

I was still hurting, I wasn't strong enough to deal with my family, I try to be, but I wasn't. In reality nobody can be.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly, a feeling of relief flooded through me. I felt safe, and right now that wasn't abnormal, not now.

He picked me up carefully-as if I wad made of glass-and took me back to his place.

Hope you enjoyed this one! I was thinking of doing Duncan's P.O.V, bit I don't know, what do you guys think?


	9. (8) You're turning me into a monster

_Duncan's P.O.V_

As soon as I had her in doors, I let out an audible sigh. I was relieved.

My heart was beating frantically in my chest, I was confused. This was the most madding experience I had ever endured. I was actually scared about losing Courtney, and I had even ran out after her.

Even Heather took a questioning look at me as I finally pulled her away. I would never have ran after a girl, especially a girl I haven't had sex with yet. Especially someone like Courtney

But, she was so gorgeous. Everything about her made my brain a jumble and my heart a beating mess. This wasn't right, something was wrong with me.

Before I moved here I wasn't a player, I'm still not, people assumed I was, but no. I wouldn't fuck any girl who had a pulse, it wasn't me, but still, no one had quite made an impression on me like Courtney had.

Courtney yawned. My features softened. She was tired.

"Go up to bed if you want, ok?" I touched the bottom of her back, feeling some what guilty, yet affectionate towards her.

I knew how she felt; she was jealous. I could see it in her eyes, in her body language. I knew her more than she thought.

The thing was, I didn't kiss Heather back. She drowned on and on about how she loved me for ten minutes. I had interrupted her and even nearly threw the door in her face, but she quickly smashed her lips against mine, and two seconds later I felt Courtney's presence, and she ran away.

Don't get me wrong, nearly the whole population fancied Heather, she was what you called hot. But to me, she was the opposite, I had finally had enough of girls like Heather, I didn't want those kinds of girl, I wasn't sure what I wanted.

And that scared me.

"Okay," she yawned again. She made her way up the stairs.

"Go in the spare bedroom if you want," I suggested, maybe she needed her privacy , after all she's been through today I would give her the time she needs willingly.

"Ok, thankyou, Duncan, seriously,"

"No problem," she smiled lazily while my heart fluttered. I was turning into such a girl. "I'll be up in a second," I promised. She nodded tiredly. The floorboards creaked as she made her way to the bedroom.

I sighed and made my way to the kitchen island as I dumped myself onto a chair. I needed time to control myself, to calm myself down.

There was no denying it, I was scared. I hadn't wanted Courtney to go, I didn't want her to run away from me.

"What's happening to me?" I breathed as I lodged my hands into my hair.

I was attracted to her personality and the way she moved and smiled. This wasn't meant to happen. This wasn't me.

I finally dragged my body up from the chair and made my way to my room.

Courtney laid there in a ball on my side of the bed. She was sleeping on my bed. Her little legs were on display for all of me to see.

I instantly smiled. Seeing her in my bed made me happy just as much as excited.

I acted like I was a player? I acted like a dick. But that wasn't who I really was. I was vulnerable really, fragile and sweet, I guess. But I couldn't show her that I was. I wanted to be strong. I wanted to be a man infront of her. I needed to be strong for her.

I never slept on the left side of my bed, but for her I would do anything.

I stripped until I was only in my boxers and got into the bed beside her.

I didn't know if she would appreciate this, but I just couldn't help myself. I took a look at the picture she put on my wall and smiled, that was going to stay there.

I put my arms around her body and for once in my life, my insomnia had subsided and I had finally fallen asleep.

…

"Duncan," I heard someone whisper. "Duncan," a finger prodded my face. I twitched as I lazily opened my eyes.

As soon as I saw her, I smiled. She smiled back.

"Hey, What's up?" I croaked. She shrugged.

"Why did you sleep here?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, im sorry," I smiled sheepishly as she said it, but she laughed.

"Fine, but that's the only time," I pouted, she laughed and slapped my chest.

"What time is it?"

"12 in the afternoon," I looked at her with wide eyes. I had never slept that long.

"Wow," I breathed, confused. I was never much of a sleeper.

"Duncan?" she asked, grabbing my attention a few seconds later.

"Yes?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Way to ruin a moment," I said playfully as I laid myself beside her. "But the answer is no, I haven't had a real girlfriend since I was like, fourteen," I stated truthfully.

"Really?" I nodded in reply. "who was that girl who picked you up the first time I saw you?" I hesitated before replying.

"That was a girl I was.." I trailed off, not wanting to say anymore, her eyes told me I had no choice. "Having sex with," I replied sheepishly.

"Oh," she muttered.

I didn't reply, I didn't know what to say.

"It had been on my mind for a while," she shrugged, like it was no big deal, and it wasn't .

Suddenly, the phone went off, it was Courtney's. She got up and answered it.

"I don't want to come home," she muttered angrily. "You can't just go ordering me about!" she hissed.

"Who is it?" I asked while I propped my head into my hand. She took the phone away from her ear.

"My mom," she replied. I shook my head.

"End call," I said, Courtney hesitated but nonetheless, she ended the call. She let out a sigh.

"You're turning me into a monster," I smirked.

"Well, who's to say you weren't a monster before you met me?" I winked she giggled before make her way onto the bed again.

Just as we were about to get comfortable, the door bell went. I got up to answer it, but a small hand stopped me.

"What if it's my mother?" she whispered. I shook my head.

"I'll tell her you're not here," I replied reassuring. She nodded before I made my way to the door.

As soon as I opened it, Linda came into view. Courtney was right, it was her mother. Her face was painted in anger.

"Where is my daughter? " she asked. I shook my head and shrugged.

"I don't know, Linda," I lied.

"Yes you do! I bet she is here, fucking you and acting like a slut!" she hissed. "Courtney if you're here get down now!" she yelled.

I took hold of her arm and pulled her further away from the door in anger. I was ready to explode. Who does she think she was?

"Listen here, Linda, you say anything like that again about Courtney and I will ruin your life quicker than you can say the word slut. Courtney is a virgin. Take more notice in Tammy, you have no idea what she is like," I said menacingly. "Now I suggest you go back home and wait for Courtney to get home, even though, if I was her I would never return home to a mother like you," I continued in the lowest of tone. I even scared myself. My body was shaking with anger. I turned around and marched to the door.

"This isn't over, Duncan! You won't get away with this!" she yelled.

"Watch me!" I barked before slamming the door.

I put my back against the door while I calmed myself down. I was seeing red.

"Is everything okay, Duncan?" I saw the beautiful girl make her way downstairs.

"Everything's good," I smiled as I looked into her eyes.

"Was it my mom?" she looked scared, petrified even. It broke my heart.

"No, it was the wrong house," I lied. I had to, I would do it to keep her happy.


	10. (9) You have a lot to learn about me

"Duncan slow down," I demanded, the tires running down the wet country lanes. "Duncan, I swear to God if you don't slow down I'll be sick in your car," I wheezed.

The car was going at 170 miles per hour, my head was back in the seat. Only because we were down country lanes it did not mean he could run the car as fast as he could.

"Loosen up," was his only reply as the boyish smile made its way onto his face.

"How the bloody hell can I loosen up when we're just about near to flying?" I screeched. Loosen up, who does he think he is?

"You're in safe hands," his concentration was fully set on the roads.

"Safe hands," I scoffed.

" It'll be worth it in the end," he said. I looked to him. Worth it? When I'm dead?

It was a rainy day, an extremely muddy day too. It had rained all night, yet Duncan insisted a cruise today in his car, and I wasn't completely down for it, and I'm definitely still not.

"Ready?" he asked, before suddenly the narrow lanes turned into one massive field. A muddy massive field.

The car sloshed onto the mud as it kept on going, the mud coming up from the ground and splattering in heavy lumps onto the metal.

It was like mud art, the back tires flinging the mud forward for us to see. I couldn't deny it, it was exhilarating, yet quite sinister at the same time.

"I love doing that," Duncan bounced in his seat like a little boy. I smiled at him. It made my heart melt.

"Is that your favorite hobby?" I asked. He turned to me as if he forgot I was here. He nodded his head and smiled anyway.

"Definitely, it's not a lot but it's seriously cool," he explained. I nodded, he was right. It was worth it in the end.

"It's seriously cool I didn't die," I reasoned anyway. Duncan chuckled.

"I told you, you were in safe hands," he replied.

"How come you let me witness this first hand?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You needed cheering up, and this always cheers me up, I was ecstatic when I found out there were lanes with a massive dead end field," I nodded my head. He wanted to cheer me up. My features softened.

"Thank you, for everything," I said sincerely.

"Don't thank me," was his only reply. I laughed.

"What?" he asked as he smiled. I shook my head.

"Nothing,"

He shrugged before starting the car again. The car was quite deep in mud, but somehow Duncan had gotten the car out and back onto the road in less than five minutes.

The drive back home was at a reasonable speed, a speed which didn't make me feel sick, fortunately.

As soon as I got out I realized the car was covered in mud. The tires to the hood of the car was thick mud.

"The car's stinking!" Duncan nodded his head from over the top of the car. He looked sheepish.

"I think we best clean this before my parents come home," he said. I nodded.

"I'll go and get the water and soap, you can go and get changed into something you don't mind getting dirty," he said as he went off into the house, I followed him.

"I haven't got the keys to my house," I said.

"Get one of my t-shirts, I don't want you going home," he said before he processed to find the items he needed.

I took a run up the stairs and found one of his tops, it was plain black and long enough to touch the top of my thighs. I kept the shorts I had on already, they were old now.

I ran down stairs just as quick as I ran up them and met Duncan outside. The car was going to be a tough to clean, there was mud in every nook and cranny.

"We'll hoes it down and then clean," he suggested before turning on the water. I stepped away, I didn't want to get wet.

Duncan's muscles rippled through his tight shirt. His hair was tousled back, as if he had just gotten out of bed. His long lean legs were in a pair of jeans which fitted him well, I had to admit, Duncan was definitely sexy.

"Right, now you can help me clean it, there's a sponge in there," he said while I jumped at his voice. I shook my head to rid all thoughts.

I grabbed the sponge and made my way to one side of the car. I started on cleaning it, giving it as much elbow grease as I could.

It was quiet for a few minutes, but it wasn't awkward, it was perfect silence.

Suddenly, a wet sponge flew over the car and hit me in the head. I jumped up as the cold water dripped down my back.

"Duncan!" I shrieked. I could hear him laugh from the other side. I stomped over to him and threw my sponge at his face.

"Courtney," he groaned as he splattered the water from his lips. Suddenly, he retrieved the hose and stepped back.

"Don't you dare," I hissed. He smirked mischievously. "You wouldn't ,"

"Oh, Courtney, you have a lot to learn about me" his smirk grew as I took a few more steps back.

"You can't,"

"I think you'll find I can," he stepped forward, "and I will," as soon as he said that he turned on the hose, the water flew from the end at high speed and hit my body. It was freezing and I jumped from shock.

"Duncan, stop!" I screamed. "Duncan you ass wipe!" I ran away from the hose but it hit my back, causing me to shriek again.

I then ran over to him and lunged forward, knocking Duncan over in the process. He stumbled backwards while I was on top of him. He tried to grab my body so I wouldn't feel the impact of the fall, but that caused him to let go of the hose all together.

We fell to the floor with a loud thump. Duncan groaned. I picked up the hose pipe and watered him down. He tried moving away but with me on top I knew he couldn't.

"Shit, that's cold," he let out. I smiled.

"I know," I dropped the hose pipe to the floor as I turned off the water. We were both drenched and his top was extremely heavy as it weighted me down.

"My back is laying on a few stones," he groaned. I quickly got off of him .

"Are you okay?" I lent him a hand.

"As okay as I can be," he smiled. He got up and dusted himself off.

Suddenly, the wind started picking up, my body began to shiver, however, Duncan seemed unfazed.

"Are you cold?" he asked with concern. My teeth clattered. "Get inside and have a bath, put on a new fresh pair of clothes," he ordered.

"What about the car?" I shivered.

"I'll finish it," he said. I shook my head.

"I want to help you finish cleaning it,"

"Get inside and get warm please, for me, I don't want you getting a cold," I nodded my head and did as I was told. I was freezing after all.

Duncan stood there with his top clinging to every well defined abs he owned, his hair wet and slick back, he was still as hot as before, there was no denying it. His eyes pierced through my body as I made my way inside.

"I'll be with you in a few minutes," I turned around and smiled before making my way to his bathroom.


	11. (10) It could run a little smoother

"Courtney, can you make you way to reception please, your mother is here to see you," the teacher said while I sat there working on my set of questions.

I looked at his crumpled shirt and up to his dull brown eyes. My body began nervously moving around. This wasn't good. My mother never came to school to see me, ever.

Something was wrong, why was she here? I was petrified. I was nervous.

"Now, please," she continued in authority. I got up of my chair slowly, so very slowly. I was trying to waste as much time as I could. I didn't want to see her at all.

As soon as I got up I made my way out of the room and made my way to the reception.

The corridors seemed so bare, so clean without sweaty teens making their way through the crowd. I just wish the floor would swallow me up. I would rather give my left arm away than to go and see my mother after the last few days.

I first saw her short blond hair and her small petite frame. She stood there with her hands on her hips, in her defensive, angry stance. She was ready for something.

"Mom?" I whispered as soon as I was near her. Her eyes took a look at me with disgust and so much vicious, evil anger.

"Where have you been?" she demanded while she tapped her foot onto the shinny floorboards.

"I've been staying over at Codys," which wasn't a lie, I just solemnly missed out the fact I mostly stayed at Duncan's. My mother knew Cody, infact, she loved him, which was strange.

"Don't you dare lie to me Courtney" she let out with venom dripping from her every words. I took a step back in fear.

"It's not a lie," I let out desperately. She suddenly took hold of my arm, her nail digging into my skin, I let out a whimper of pain. She had cut through my skin, and it hurt a lot.

"Mom, you're hurting me, get off," I whined while I tried to break free. She dug her nails in further.

"You need to be taught a lesson Courtney, you're a shame on this family, a total embarrassment.," she said with anger. So much anger and venom in her voice, it scared me further.

"What are you doing mom?" I cried. My heart was beating in my chest, I was petrified.

"Tammy is at the house, what you said about her was awful,"

"Mom," tears fell from my eyes. The pain decreased slightly as soon as I was chucked into the car.

She got in and drove off like a lunatic. She was angry at the wheel, her body tense and strong. It was the first time I was this scared of her, she wasn't usually this threatening.

" I don't know why I didn't just put you on a adoption as soon as I had you," she growled. Tears formed in my eyes. I hated her. I hated her so much

"Mom," I cried. "Why would you say that?"

"Because its true!" she screamed. "You ruined my family! You ruined my life!" she yelled. I sobbed into the seat.

"What do you mean?" I sobbed.

"You ruined everything!" she hit the wheel in anger. I jumped in fright.

Finally, we were home, and I was as scared as ever. This wasn't right. Nothing was right.

"Where's dad?" I asked. "Where's dad?" I screamed in desperate need. He was always there for me. He always defended me, he loved me.

"He's on a business trip, he can't defend you," she snapped. Her eyes were blotchy and her face was red. "You have no idea what you did, Courtney, and I will make you pay," she sneered. I shook violently while I stood.

She took hold of my arm and took me into the kitchen. Tammy sat there with a look of nervousness on her face. She was scared?

"Go on, Tammy, do what you are supposed to do," my mother said. "Hit her, Tammy, take your anger out on this sorry excuse for a sister!" she yelled. Tammy sat there rooted to the chair with wide eyes.

"Mom," she stuttered. "I-I don't want to," she stammered.

I stood there shaking to the floor in shock. What was going on?


	12. (11) It's the painkillers speaking

"What do you mean you don't want to?" she whispered threateningly. "Of course you want to! Look at her!" she pointed to me.

I stood there rooted to the spot. My shoulders were hunched and I looked to the floor. I couldn't bare to look at them both. I just couldn't bare it.

"M-mom" Tammy stuttered. "Im not doing this!" she tried to sound strong. But her voice cracked.

Suddenly, Tammy screamed, her hair was being pulled, my mother had her grip. I jumper forward in defense. I couldn't let this continue.

"Get the fuck off her!" I screamed. I tried ripping her hands away from Tammy's hair, but it 2as only causing her more pain.

My mother suddenly pulled back a hand and slapped me with so much force I fell to the floor in pain. I groaned while tears came to my eyes.

Suddenly feeling even angrier, I got up on shaky legs and squared up to her.

"Fuck you!" I screamed while I pulled my hand back and punched her square in the jaw. I felt horrible that it felt so perfect.

My hand throbbed, I sobbed while I cradled my hand. My mother fell back onto the floor, clutching her nose in pain.

Tammy then stood up straight and dragged her body over to me. She stood before me, protecting me.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, with tears in her eyes. "I'm so so sorry"

I shook my head and laid my hand onto her shoulder.

"We'll get through this together," she continued. Her eyes showed determination. I had never seen something as special as this.

Finally, after all this time, I finally had the sister I used to be close to, before my mother brain washed her into hating me. She had always been a bitch, she had just gotten worse. Finally I had the sister I had always wanted. I had the sister I had always needed. Someone who was there for me. I wasn't alone.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream came from behind us, my mother had a knife in her hand.

My body shook, this was the end. I cried, and cried, I sobbed and I sobbed. This was the end for me, I could see it as if it was only a breath away.

"I'll fucking kill you!" she screeched. "I'll fucking kill you, Courtney!"

I took steps backwards while my body shook. Tammy came with me, keeping her eyes trained on Linda.

Linda stood there hunched over while gripping onto the side of the counter. She could barley stand straight with the amount of anger coursing through her veins.

She hated me, she wanted me dead.

Suddenly, her body came towards me, lunging for me. I closed my eyes and everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Tammy screamed and yelled. I stood as still as I could. My life was ending before me, and I couldn't do anything. I wasn't strong enough, and I definitely didn't have a weapon to fight back with. All I knew was that this was it.

All I heard from then on was the sound of a body colliding into something, the clatter of the knife on the floor. I opened my eyes slowly, I saw a body, a body dressed in a black leather jacket.

Duncan.

He had my mother held against the wall, his body up against hers so strong. She tried to wiggle fee, but gave up in exhaustion. Duncan stood before her, shaking with pure hatred anger.

"What the fuck?" he shouted in her face, his voice shaky as if he was scared. "Call the police, Tammy, and the ambulance," he demanded. Tammy did as she was told, without her support o fell to the floor.

My eyes were heavy, my heart was racing, it was as if it was about to explode.

I couldn't handle this anymore, everything hurt me. I was agonizing.

"Courtney, stay with me," I heard him say. He couldn't move away from my mother, she was deadly, evil.

Duncan had a look of panic on his face, he couldn't get to me, but he couldn't let go of Linda. He had no choice.

"Fuck!" he shouted. "Courtney, please, just stay awake!" he yelled.

I nodded my head and tried to keep my eyes open, yet they were so heavy. My body was numb and stuff. I couldn't move, and I wanted to go to sleep so badly.

A few minutes later, the door was open and the police came barreling into the room.

I couldn't hear them, I took a look at what was going on through blurry eyes.

My mother was on the floor with cuffs behind her back, and I was being attended to. I was probed and poked, but I couldn't feel it.

Duncan was talking to me, his lips moving but nothing projecting. His hand was on my cheek, slowly, caring, but I couldn't feel it.

I was ready to sleep, and I was finally in full darkness.

0o0o0o0 hrs later 0o0o0o

I woke up to the sound of bleeping. I could feel a calloused hand rubbing against my cheek.

I was finally able to open my eyes, and when I did, Duncan was sat beside me, his face pale and blank; expressionless.

"What's up with you?" I croaked. His eyes shot to mine, and a small smile made his way onto his face.

"You're the weirdest girl I know," he breathed. "Only you could be in the darkness for a few hours and wake up the sarcastic bitch you've always been," he smiled playfully.

"Shut up," I whispered while a small smile crept its way on to my face. My hand was in agonizing pain, but not as bad as before. My cheek was stinging and my head was throbbing, but apart from that, I was fine.

Yet, the memories came flooding back to me at full force, they smacked the smile straight off my face. My eyes welled up again

My own mother, my own flesh and blood had tried to kill me, and my sister tried to save me. So many things were happing strongly at opposite directions, I was such a mess.

"Where's Tammy?" I asked with dry throat. I needed some water. Duncan took a look at me and pored a glass without me even asking.

"At the police station, it's okay, she's okay," he replied softly.

"How did you save me?" he came up to me with the glass and I drank the water like my life depends on it.

"Let's not go in to details just yet, Courtney, give your body sometime to rest," he replied. He dumped himself back in the chair. "The police will want to question you soon," I nodded my head.

"Fine," I let out.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with a look of concern on his face. I nodded my head.

" I guess im okay," I replied. He shook his head.

"You don't have to act strong in front of me, I bet that hand is God damn painful," he smiled. I looked at him and smiled as much as I could.

"oh it is," I stated.

"I heard you punched your own mother in the face," he said with a smirk on his face. I knew he was only trying to lighten the mood, and I couldn't thank him enough for it

"well, what can I say?" I giggled. Yet my smile didn't really reach my eyes. I was hurt, inside and out.

"Hey, Courtney I know it hasn't been easy on you, but that bitch is going down, I'll make sure of it, you have absolutely nothing to worry about," he explained. I looked up at him, his eyes showed determination, it weirdly made me feel safe and protected.

"Thanks, Duncan, for everything," I said sincerely.

"Its no problem at all, what's that like two time I've been your hero now?" he looked at me playfully.

"Yeah, two times too many, I don't need a hero, especially you," I smiled.

"Rude," was his only reply.

"I still hate you," I stated. He smiled and shook his head.

"It's the painkillers speaking,"

0o0o0o0o..

2 stories completed. YAY LOL . I need sleep now. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Maybe 2 chapters will be up by tomorrow eh idk I just have so much to write about this story. Love ya all xoxo Dunceny lover .


	13. (12) That's why I like you

After a check up from the nurses, and a long interview from the police, Tammy came into the room pale and with a solemn look painted on her face.

It was the first time I saw her so mature, so in need of company, she looked so empty, so alone. And right at this second I didn't care if all these years it had been wasted on her evil, bitchy ways, I didn't care that she had always brought me down, because right now, she was my sister and she needed me.

" Courtney, I need to speak to you, " she breathed, a shaky breath came out of her lips as if she was nervous.

Before I could even ask, Duncan got up to leave, but before he did, he brought his lips down onto my forehead . to say I was shocked was an understatement. I looked into his eyes and smiled, he smiled back.

Tammy came and sat down in the chair Duncan was just sat in.

"You make a perfect couple," she started, I scoffed.

"We're not together," she smiled. " what did you want to talk to me about? " I asked, wanting to get it over and done with.

" First of all, I'd like to Apologize, you don't have to forgive me, that's not what im asking for, I just want to explain," she let out in a breath.

" I'll give you that," was my only reply.

" I was so childish, I wanted to bring you down, I wanted to be better than you so I could be on top, that's why im such a bitch, you would always comeback with the best things, you'd always win, and I hated that, that's why it continued," she started.

" You were jealous?" I whispered, completely bewildered.

" Yes," she breathed. "I was completely, extremely jealous of you," A tear made it's way to the edge of her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Don't cry,"

"Its just, im supposed to be your big sister, im supposed to be there for you, im supposed to protect you, Courtney, and I never did that!" she sniffed angrily.

" You did protect me, against mom," I said truthfully. If it for her and Duncan I would have been dead. She nodded.

"But before that, mom would always be on my side, and I bathed in that attention, it took over my life, today, I had been taught a lesson, you were so strong against mom, finally realized that I had the best sister in the world, and I should have never treated you the way I did," she sobbed. I laid my hand on top of hers.

"I don't care about the past anymore," I replied. "Lets forget about it,"

"How could you forget that?"

"Because you're my sister, and I don't care about it, o care about now and the future," I shrugged.

"I never meant to get this far, not like that, I would never ever touch you in a bad way, I loved you, even if it seems like I hated you, and I know om the surface I did, but the jealousy was so strong, deep down I loved you, you're my sister why wouldn't i?" she sniffed while she took hold of my hand with both her hands.

I brought my lips to her cheek.

"I love you too," I whispered. She smiled and brushed my hair back. " and I forgive you," I smiled. She looked relieved.

"Thank you so much," she breathed.

"What are sisters for?" I smiled cheekily. She laughed.

" I'll start acting like a sister, I promise,"

" I believe you," I replied.

Suddenly, a knock resonated throughout the room, it was Duncan as he made his way back into the room.

"Im sorry to intrude, it's just I got a bit bored out there on my own, " his face was neutral, blank, yet his eyes twinkled with happiness, but I didn't know why.

" Its okay, " Tammy shook her head and smiled up at him.

Duncan came to sit at the end of my bed.

" Nice to know you two are, you know, getting along,"

" Shut up, Duncan, " I rolled my eyes. Tammy laughed as she got up.

"Ill leave you two in peace, ill see you soon," she kissed me on the cheek before waving to Duncan and leaving.

I was happy and relieved things had been sorted out with Tammy. I was still hurt but I could brush past that, after all, Tammy was my sister and she was brave to come and talk to me, I believed sh3 could , I really did.

"Are you hungry?" Duncan asked. I loomed into his piercing eyes and nodded. He smiled. "Good, how about take away because I don't want you eating hospital food, you'll become ill," he replied seriously as he took put his phone.

"Don't be stupid, hospital food is fine," I let out exasperated. He looked at me with a stern face.

"I wont allow you eating food here, you need to be fed properly, you cant chance it," I rolled my eyes and tutted as I laid back on bed further.

He could be so protective, it baffled me but I really did love it, sometimes.

Duncan dialed the number and ordered basically everything on the menu. I wasn't complaining.

"Its coming soon," he smiled. He sat back in his chair and sighed as he relaxed.

"Don't stress, Duncan," I said softly. His face looked strained even when trying to relax.

"Its hard, you nearly got fucking killed, Courtney," he replied harshly. My mouth shut closed firmly. He sighed as he sat up and took hold of my hand. "Im so sorry, im still just so angry, you scared me, I scared myself, your mother scared me, you could have gotten killed, its just… scared me," he hesitated. My features softened.

"But I didn't get killed," I muttered.

"But you could have, it just brings a lot of memories back, im sorry," he frowned.

"What memories?" I whispered hesitantly. He sat back and waved his hand.

"It doesn't matter," he replied. I didn't question any further.

" Its okay, Duncan, whatever it is, don't worry about it, " he smiled for reassurance, but I could see right through him. " Hey Duncan? " I got his attention

"Yes?"

" I hate you, " I said, lightening the mood. He smiled.

" I hate you too, little virgin girl," I pouted.

"Like I said, im proud to be a virgin."

"Im proud too," he replied.

"You know you're quite sweet sometimes," I said.

"Im not sweet," he replied. "Handsome, yes, sweet, no," he shook his head.

"Duncan, you are, you're caring, it just rarely shows, but I know you care about me," I smiled wickedly.

"Shut up," was his only response. I laughed. "Of course I care about you, but you're still a botch," he smiled playfully.

"I can live with that," I shrugged.

"But that's why I like you,"

"Oh so you like me now?" I asked with an arched brow.

"I didn't say that," he lied. I smiled.

"Oh I think you did!" I pointed.

"I did not-"

"You did!" I cut him off. Suddenly he got up out of his seat and started tickling my side.

"Stop, im in the hospital you cant do this!" I squealed. Suddenly his movements stopped and he looked at me with concern plastered on his face.

"I am so sorry, did I hurt you?" he breathed. I shook my head and giggled.

"No you fool, now go away," I smiled. He sat back in his seat.

"When will I be going home?"

"Tomorrow, I asked the doctor, but ill be staying with you for a few days at home," he replied.

"Why?" I asked. He moved his black hair from his eyes.

"Just to make sure you're safe and well,"

"That's not necessary," I shook my head. He didn't have to always make sure I was safe, I could look after my self, I knew that.

"It is, I need to keep you safe, im sorry Courtney but that's how it is," sometimes he sure knew how to aggregate me, but I guess he was only trying to do what's best for me, and I couldn't complain.


End file.
